


The family you never asked for

by Timebreaker



Series: Pray for the fate of the wiked [4]
Category: Lucifer (Comic), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Estas debían ser unas vacaciones de la atmósfera opresiva de Jump City. Pero Kyd simplemente no podía tener tanta suerte.(Situado en el mes previo a la llegada de Trigon en la serie).





	The family you never asked for

El sol de Los Angeles comenzaba a ocultarse más allá de los edificios, manteniendo caliente el interior del auto mientras daba paso a la noche. Todo el día había tenido una alta temperatura debido a que era el medio del verano. Quizás deberían haber realizado este viaje en otoño o primavera, pero no podrían disfrutar bien de ciertos paisajes debido al frio y las alergias de Seymour.

 

Hablando de su amigo, Elliot desvió su mirada de la fuente de vida del planeta hacia el frente del auto, donde el capo se encontraba levantando. Por una pequeña rendija en la parte baja podía ver el como el otro se movía revisando el motor. Su auto se había detenido en medio de una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad en medio de su viaje en carretera.

 

Por lo general ninguno de los dos salia de Jump City sin no tenían la necesidad, pero esta vez quisieron simplemente alejarse un rato. Seymour había vuelto a discutir con su madre (algo más bien unidireccional, con la mujer desestimado las palabras de su hijo a favor de su trabajo), y Elliot había sentido como la atmósfera de la ciudad se volvía asfixiante; las sombras agitándose amenazantes. Ambos habían necesitado salir de allí. Angela se había quedado en el apartamento para cuidar de las cosas con tal que ellos la llamaran para ponerla a tanto de como iba su viaje.

 

Ya iban en su tercer día de viaje, con pequeñas paradas cada tantas horas para estirar las piernas y dormir. Lastimosamente, Elliot no sabía conducir así que Seymour era el encargado del camino. Hasta ahora se habían detenido en un dos moteles, usado las duchas y dormido en el auto; más que nada para cuidar de las cosas que llevaban de valor: un libro antiguo sobre magia que Elliot había encontrado en su librería favorita y el cargador de las gafas especiales de Seymour (una versión más estilizada y menos llamativa que su visor, que le permitía ver a pesar estar a unos meses de quedar completamente ciego).

 

El capo del auto bajo, dejando ver a su amigo con una  expresión frustrada. Sus ojos marrones apenas visibles detrás de los vidrios celestes, el sudor recorriendo su frente. Viendo que caminaba hacia su lado del auto, tomo la botella de agua de la hielera detrás del asiento del conductor. La puerta de su lado había estado abierta desde que tuvieron que detener el auto.

 

\- Gracias, Ell – dijo Sey mientras recibía la botella, dándole un largo trago antes de volver a hablar- Me temo que no hay caso. Una de las partes esta rota y el motor no funcionara hasta que la reemplacemos. Mi teléfono murió hace unos minutos ¿ y el tuyo?

 

 Sacando el aparato de la mochila lo sostuvo mientras señalaba lo que sucedía: como no acostumbraba depender de la tecnología, se había olvidado de cargarlo la noche anterior. Realmente esperaba que el de cabello marrón recordara cargar el suyo antes de dormir, a pesar de que se hubiera desvelado viendo videos en Youtube.

 

\- Claro… creo que tendremos que pedir el teléfono en alguno de los locales porque no veo ninguna cabina telefónica cerca o en el camino – comentó su amigo levantando la mirada de él para observar a su alrededor. Imitándole, Elliot finalmente le prestó atención a sus alrededores. Rara veces tenía que ser súper consciente de sus alrededores fuera de su traje. - ¿Por que nada esta abierto todavía?… ¿Que te parece si preguntamos allí? Probablemente el Guardia de la puerta pueda prestarnos su telefono o decirnos donde queda el mecánico más cercano.

 

El lugar en especifico se trataba de un club, aparentemente abierto desde antes de que el sol comenzara a bajar. No era realmente llamativo, sino más bien inconspicuo en comparación a los locales más cercanos, siendo lo único llamativo el letrero con el nombre del club: “The Lux”. Y la fila de personas que se había formado en la puerta, que desaparecía más allá de donde él podía ver.

 

El nombre le llamo la atención.

 

No era todos los días que un club nocturno tomaba su nombre por la palabra latina que se refiere a luz.

 

Volvió a ver a su amigo a través de sus gafas oscuras (para protegerse del sol y ocultar el color de sus ojos), quien esperaba su respuesta. Encogiéndose de hombros, pasó a levantarse de su asiento y cerrar la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

 

Seymour camino a su lado por buena parte del camino desde donde estaba estacionado el auto, a mitad de la manzana, hacia la esquina de la siguiente, donde se encontraba el club. Sin embargo, por cada paso que daba, el lugar comenzaba a enviarle vibraciones extrañas, provocando que  su caminar se volviera más lento a cada momento.

 

\- Elliot… ¿sucede algo? - por supuesto que su mejor amigo notaria si algo comenzaba a molestarle. Dándole una mirada al club, ahora al otro lado de la calle, se volvió a ver  su amigo y señalo: “ _Hay algo raro aquí. ¿Traes tú amuleto?_ ” - ¿El collar que me diste? Si, siempre lo llevo conmigo.

 

Siguiendo sus palabras, extrajo de su camiseta la piedra triangular de Ágata, sostenida por un cordón, acompañada por pequeñas cuentas redondeadas de alumbre, ámbar y azabache. Su superficie era pulida y su forma era plana, por lo que apenas resultaba visible por debajo de la tela.

 

Asintiendo, dijo: “ _Guardala y ten cuidado. Hagamos esto rápido_ ”.

 

\- Ok. Simplemente pediremos direcciones y listo – contestó Seymour con una suave sonrisa que le pelinegro prontamente devolvió.

 

Sabiendo que su amigo permanecería alerta, ambos se apestaron a cruzar la calle.

 

La linea de personas que esperaban detrás de la cuerda de terciopelo rojo se veían bien vestidas y maquilladas, delgadas y con miradas tirando hacia el lado de altanería. Algunos de ellos le observaron fijamente cuando tocaron la acera y se dirigieron directamente al guarda, sus ojos clavando dagas y destilando veneno (si supieran que el podría quitarles todas sus joyas y dinero en un parpadeo, probablemente serían llamas). Otros se veían algo confundidos y el resto le eran indiferentes. Los ojos de guarda eran ligeramente más amistosos, pero había definitivamente una advertencia en ellos.

 

\- Disculpe, quizás pueda ayudarnos – Sey no acostumbraba a ser político con las personas, sin embargo el sujeto era significativamente intimidante. La chica a la que estaba por pedir su identificación no se veía feliz con su interrupción. - El motor de nuestro auto se rompió. ¿Sabes donde podemos conseguir ayuda o un teléfono?

 

El sujeto levanto su muñeca y reviso su reloj antes de contestar. Elliot podía escuchar el tak-tak-tak del zapato de tacón de las mujeres en la fila, que se impacientaban por entrar. En cierta forma el pelinegro esperaba que la conversación se alargara, solo para arruinarles un poco más la noche.

 

\- Están sin suerte muchachos, el único mecánico de la zona ya ha cerrado por hoy – los hombros de Sey cayeron significativamente ante la respuesta del hombre, mientras que Ell simplemente levantó la mirada hacia los cielos molesto. Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

 

\- Genial… ¿sabe de algún motel aquí cerca en el que podamos pasar la noche? - el de piel morena se volvió a ver a su amigo de gafas oscuras con una expresión resignada. El plan era viajar por unas cuantas horas a través de L. A. y detenerse en las afueras para pasar la noche viendo las estrellas. Sin gasto de dinero o personas con las que tratar.

 

\- Si. Por esta calle, a- - el guarda comenzó a señalarles en dirección al final de la manzana, cuando una de la mujeres pareció llegar al limite de su paciencia.

 

\- ¡Disculpa! Nosotras estamos en esta fila desde hace dos horas esperando para entrar. Si necesitan ayuda vayan a otra parte – la rubia teñida, vestida con un vestido demasiado corto y exageradamente maquillada, les miraba como si se trataran de insectos. Como si ellos no se merecieran estar en su presencia. Elliot ni siquiera necesitaba ver sus joyas o su cartera para saber que venía a gastar tanto dinero como pudiera, solo para mantener las apariencias. Similar situación con sus acompañantes, quienes asentían a sus palabras.

 

Él sentiría pena por ella si la hubiera visto en otras circunstancias, pero las cosas eran como eran y él no sentía más que molestia.

 

A Seymour tampoco le agradaba ser tratado de esa manera por una desconocida y de seguro no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. De seguro iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades sino fuera por la mano de Elliot en su antebrazo, deteniendolé de continuar la confrontación. Estas eran sus vacaciones y no podían dejar que una engreída les tire abajo la noche, que ya de por si iba mal.

 

Sintiendo sus intenciones solo por su contacto, el moreno relajo forzosamente su estancia sin dejar de apretar sus labios. Incluso el guarda se veía molesto por su interrupción, pero se veía más resignado que nada; esto quizás le pasaba seguido.

 

\- ¿Que sucede aquí, Jared? - una voz femenina se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas, al tiempo que un fuerte escalofríos cruzaba por su espalda. Esa era en definitiva una presencia no humana a sus espaldas.

 

Todos los presentes que habían estado escuchando se volvieron a ver a la recién llegada: era una mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros, con piel ligeramente besada por el sol (notablemente unos tonos más clara que la de Seymour), sus labios pintados con un color oscuro, vestida con vestido de cóctel simple. Una hijab alrededor de su cabeza enmarcaba su rostro como el marco de un cuadro. Lo más resaltante de ella era la mascara blanca que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro, carente de cualquier expresión, que impedía ver su ojo izquierdo.

 

Al menos eso es lo que la mayoría veía. Elliot, en cambio, podía ver mucho más.

 

Como la forma en que las sombras se movían a su alrededor; como el brillo de su ojo era predatorio al mismo tiempo que disgustado; como la esencia de sangre y muerte se aferraba a cada uno de sus poros. Elliot había visto varios demonios en su vida, pero esta era la primera vez que se topaba con una Lilim, una de las hijas de Lilith.

 

Afortunadamente, ella no daba ninguna señal de darse cuenta de quien era él. Al parecer, el pentagrama dibujado en su frente realmente le ayudaba a ocultarse a plena vista de estas criaturas (mientras para el resto del mundo solo pasaba como un tatuaje o un diseño de henna). Si alguna vez se topaba con alguno de los idiotas del monasterio debería de darles las gracias por crear la mezcla de hierbas necesarias; cosa que realmente esperaba que no sucediera pronto.

 

\- Señorita Makizeen. Simplemente les estoy dando unas indicaciones a estos jóvenes. Su auto se rompió cerca de aquí - señalo el guarda con tono educado. Ella debía de ser su empleadora si ese era el tipo de interacción que tenían.

 

\- Y retrasando toda la fila en el proceso – volvió a interrumpir la mujer, saltando dentro de la conversación sin ser invitada. Obviamente nadie le había enseñado modales. - ¿Por que no se van y buscan alguien más a quien molestar, A-rab*?

 

Por un segundo, fue como si todo el mundo cayera en silencio. Y entonces comenzó el caos.

 

\- Escucha, tú, intento barato de Barbie--

 

\- Señora, lenguaje como ese - -

 

\- Al menos no soy un Brownie* - -

 

Seymour parecía listo para patear a la mujer directo en la pared. Atrás estaban los días en que Seymour Taleb* se acobardaba frente a una pelea iniciada debido a su color de piel o su apellido. La Academia H.I.V.E. les había enseñado muchas cosas, entre las más exigentes había estado la clase de combate mano-a-mano; muchos de los estudiantes habían tenido problemas con esa clase debido a la dependencia en sus poderes, y Sey había sido uno de los peores. La experiencia practica y la exigencia de Brother Blood había sido el principal impulso  para mejorar en esa clase. Sey podía no ser el mejor, pero sabía como arreglárselas sin su visor.

 

Por supuesto que no podía dejar que Sey atrajera más atención hacia ellos de la que ya tenían. Alguien terminaría llamando a la policía tarde o temprano, y lo último que querían eran sus datos en el sistema penal tomando en cuenta cuanto esfuerzo pusieron en mantenerse fuera. Mantener a su hermano lejos de una confrontación física no era difícil: solo necesitaba colocar su mano en su pecho y mantenerlo firma. No tanto para detenerlo como para asegurarle que estaba allí y que no lo dejaría.

 

Y tuvo el efecto deseado. Bueno, casi.

 

La rubia sobre-maquillada había llevado la discusión a un nuevo nivel de insultos racistas, en los que Elliot ni siquiera se molesto en prestar atención, que  apretaban los botones correctos en su amigo. El guarda parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia con bastante rapidez. Las acompañantes de la mujer habían tomado un paso atrás e intentaban desentenderse de toda la situación. La Lilim simplemente permanecía allí, observándolos.

 

Fue frente a un insulto particularmente explicito que Seymour empujo con fuerza, a nada de lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara a la mujer. Elliot, estando tan cerca de él, fue empujado de tal manera que sus gafas oscuras resbalaron por el puente de su nariz por un segundo. Demasiado ocupado por mantener al otro de perder lo que quedaba de su compostura, no pudo devolver las gafas a su lugar inmediatamente; por lo que sus ojos estuvieron a la vista (frase extraña de pensar) casi por medio minuto. Tiempo durante el cual rogaba que la demonesa no lo hubiera notado.

 

Hoy no era su día de suerte.

 

\- Ya fue suficiente – Makizeen intervino recién en esos momentos, colocándose entre ambas partes justo al lado de la cuerda roja y frente a Jared, el guarda. Ni siquiera necesito elevar su voz para ser escuchada, simplemente se impuso por su tono. Su ojo oscuro se posó en ellos. - Ustedes. Hay un teléfono en la cocina detrás del bar. Pueden usarlo para llamar al mecánico de la Western Aveneu y Obama bulevar. Sigánme.

 

Dándoles la espalda, se detuvo al lado del guarda y pareció susurrarle algo antes de continuar su camino por las escaleras. Los dos adolescentes se observaron por un momento antes de seguirla, un extrañado por el resultado y el otro con aprehensión. Detrás de ellos, Elliot pudo escuchar como el guarda volvía a colocar la cuerda de terciopelo en su lugar y le pedía educadamente a la mujer y a sus amigas abandonar la fila.

 

Sey no se volvió a verla, pero la sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro era evidente.

 

El lugar era tan minimalista como el exterior. Con clase emanando de cada centímetro sin la necesidad de tener un gran detalle que llame la atención. Lo más destacable, además de las mesas ocupadas por personas vestidas con ropas que valían cientos de dolares, eran el bar en el extremo opuesto de la puerta bajando una escalera y el piano de cola negro colocado en el medio de lugar, en una pequeña elevación que aseguraba que toda la atención se centrara en allí cuando alguien lo tocara. Música suave llenaba el ambiente junto con los suaves murmullos de las conversaciones. Era, dentro de todo, un ambiente bastante invitador.

 

Y aun así, las sombras estaban inquietas. Elliot podía sentir como se movían y retorcían en los rincones. Temerosas alguna, excitadas otras y el resto… simplemente esperando por algo.

 

La Lilim les guío hasta una puerta al lado de la barra del bar, con sus estantes llenos de botellas raras y costosas, que se camuflaba con el color de las paredes.

 

\- La guía telefónica esta al lado del teléfono. Por las políticas del bar, temo que tendrán que irse apenas hayan terminado ya que no se permite la entrada a menores. Yo tengo que encargarme de algo, así que apresúrence – fueron las palabras de la demonesa al abrirle la puerta hacia una cocina bien equipada por la que varios cocineros de delantales blancos se movían con fluidez.

 

\- Si, señora – con eso dicho, ella simplemente se alejo hacia otro lado del lugar. Seymour, antes de entrar, se volvió a verle con una ceja levantada y mirada levemente preocupada. - ¿Entras conmigo o te quedaras aquí?

 

Tomado unos segundos para pensarlo (la cocina, por extraño que parezca, era el único espacio del establecimiento que se sentía medianamente normal), señalo: “ _Ve tú. Me quedaré aquí y te avisare si algo sucede. No confió en este lugar”_. Sabía que Sey estaría a salvo, pero no podía dejarse bajar su guardia en estos momentos y era más que probable que cualquier peligro que apareciera se dirigiera hacia él antes que a su hermano.

 

\- Esta bien. Haré la llamada tan rápido como pueda y nos volvemos al auto ¿ok?- solo cuando Elliot hubo asentido a sus palabras fue que el moreno cruzo la puerta, que se cerró detrás de él.

 

Dejado solo, se volvió hacia el espacio abierto del club, observando todo a su alrededor. Varios de los clientes enviaban miradas poco furtivas en su dirección, extrañados por el adolescente en gafas oscuras, jeans y camiseta azul que rezaba “Oh no, honey, I am an angel. The horns are only there to hold up the halo...”. Un regalo de Angela para su último cumpleaños, iba a juego con una camiseta de ella que rezaba “I stopped fighting my inner demons. We’re on the same side now” y la de Seymour que decía “It doesn’t matter if you’re Black or White. Assholes come in ALL COLORS”. Era una lastima que no la hubiera estado usando este día.

 

Entendiblemente, él destacaba de lo que parecía ser el usual de los atendientes normales del lugar. No le importaba realmente que lo juzgaran, pero le preocupaba que atrajera más atención de la que necesitaba. Las sombras seguían moviéndose alrededor del lugar, asomándose curiosas en las conversaciones de las personas, siguiendo algunas desde la calle; moviendo y cambiando. Las más curiosas se acercaba a él por la barra del bar y Elliot las acariciaba disimuladamente cuando se enredaban en su mano.

 

De las pocas cosas que le unían a su madre, al menos de las pocas que él tenia permitido saber, el manipular e interactuar con las sombras era una de las principales. En resumidas cuentas, lo que sabía de su madre se resumía a:

 

1) Ella tenía el cabello tan negro como el suyo;

 

2) Los lunares en su clavícula izquierda, que formaban la Corona Australis, eran heredados de ella;

 

3) Podía usar las sombras como mejor le convenía, al igual que ella.

 

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle si las sombras se comportaban como seres vivos con ella de la misma forma que lo hacían con él. Si se enredaban en sus manos y se movían a su alrededor curiosas. Si se detenían a su lado a escucharla o a susurrarle historias que nadie más podía escuchar. Si le permitían moverse alrededor del mundo a través de ellas de la misma forma que él podía hacerlo.

 

(Preguntas a las que probablemente no tendría respuestas nunca).

 

Con el paso de los minutos las personas perdieron interés en él y regresaron a su velada, sin dedicarle ningún otro pensamiento. Las sombras se había acomodado a su lado, calladamente aceptando su contacto. Elliot todavía no se relajaba, en lo absoluto, pero pensaba que quizás podrían salir de allí antes de que algo pasara.

 

Las cosas simplemente no podían salir como él quería ¿verdad?

 

Repentinamente, las sombras se alejaron de él, moviéndose espasmódicamente hasta otra parte del lugar. Los cabellos de su nuca se pararon al sentir como una mirada se clava en él, con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido. Levantando la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con la fuente de esa incomodidad.

 

Un hombre de traje blanco y cabellos rubios se paraba al otro lado del lugar, en el piso más allá de las escaleras. Se paraba como una montaña en medio de un mar, imponente e intimidante. Sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con los suyos, a pesar de las gafas oscuras, y permanecieron clavados en él. Prácticamente forzándole a mantener su mirada en el otro, gracias a un fuerte instinto de supervivencia nacido de una parte muy profunda de su naturaleza.

 

Incluso a esta distancia a Elliot le era posible sentir que este hombre no era, ni remotamente, humano. No se trataba de un demonio o un espíritu. Era algo completamente diferente. Más poderoso y peligroso…

 

Algo familiar...

 

(En un recuerdo inaccesible, siente el cálido roce de una mano en su mejilla.

 

El susurro de su nombre por una voz suave y llena de cándor.

 

Un beso contra su frente que se había grabado en su alma, años atrás).

 

En un parpadeo, el lugar se había vaciado por completo y la música se había detenido. El techo y las paredes eran consumidos por las sombras, o quizás simplemente habían dejado de existir. Las mesas y las sillas habían desaparecido también, dejando únicamente el piano de cola. Y el “hombre” continuaba allí de pie. A su alrededor se extendía una aura brillante, como los primeros rayos de la mañana.

 

Y sin que intercambiaran palabra alguna, Elliot supo reconocer el nombre de este ser.

 

Antiguamente conocido como el arcángel Samael, desde su caída era conocido por un nombre un poco más conocido: **Lucifer Morningstar.**

 

Y con esta claridad, también vino una respuesta. Lo que ahora veía no era el club en si, sino una versión de este creada por el el arcángel caído en un plano de existencia distinto. De alguna forma, su alma o su conciencia había sido arrastrada a este plano sin su consentimiento. Ahora que era consciente de esto, podía sentir como sus alas luchaban por hacerse ver.

 

Elliot las obligo a permanecer ocultas.

 

No había mucho que pudiera hacer por sus ojos descubiertos.

 

\- Cuando Makizeen me dijo que había encontrado alguien interesante en la entrada, pensé que se trataría de un humano desesperado o un espíritu buscando un trato – su voz era melódica y ligeramente profunda. Te atraía, insitandote a escucharle sin importar que. Era incómodamente familiar y extrañamente ajeno. - No esperaba encontrarme con uno de ustedes.

 

¿Ustedes?

 

Morningstar se movió de donde estaba. Caminando calmadamente por las escaleras en dirección al piano. Sin quitar sus ojos de Elliot. Su mirada era… indescriptible. Dura al tiempo que analítica; desinteresada e interesada; cálida y fría. Aunque el pelinegro sospechaba que esta ultima dicótoma tenia mucho que ver con la naturaleza de su origen que con su personalidad.

 

¿Como había logrado salir del Infierno, siendo que había sido desterrado allí eones atrás?

 

Le dio una buena mirada mientras el otro se sentaba frente al instrumento y comenzaba a tocar una canción que Elliot no pudo identificar. Finalmente rompiendo la conexión entre sus miradas, sin quitar su atención de él.

 

Las sombras le rodeaban. Más eran incapaces de tocarle, a diferencia de Mazikeen a quien prácticamente consumían. Si tuviera que explicarlo, diría que era como si las sombras se desesperaran por acercársele al tiempo que temían hacer contacto. Extrañamente, le recordaba a los adictos persiguiendo detrás de la siguiente dosis, aun sabiendo cuan toxica era realmente.

 

No le agradaba.

 

\- Creí que todos ustedes habían _muerto_ hace años... - comentó sin volverse a mirarlo, continuando tocando la canción como si no le importara nada más. Como si Elliot estando allí hubiera perdido cualquier interés que antes había sostenido. Honestamente, le molestaba a niveles que ni el se imaginaba. - ** _Sandalphon_** realmente hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

 

Sus palabras provocaron que su corazón se apretara en su pecho y apretara los dientes por el dolor que le plago. ¿Más de ellos? ¿Realmente había existido, en algún momento, más híbridos como él? Las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza sobre el cómo, el porque, el cuando, y que tenía que ver ese ángel (?) en todo esto. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar forma alguna de expresar lo que sentía.

 

(Era poco sabido, pero férreamente establecido, que los ángeles eran incapaces de procrear habiendo sido creados perfectos e inmortales a diferencia de los demonios, quienes continuaban multiplicándose al engendrar con otras especies, dentro y fuera del infierno. Por ello es que seres como él no existían. Seres como él, por todo lo que contaba, no podían existir).

 

Y aun así, aquí se encontraba, de pie frente a Lucifer Morningstar, escuchándole hablar como si en algún momento hubieran existido cientos de ellos. Y quizás así fuera. Quien podía estar seguro con Morningstar. Tal vez no fuera un mentiroso al pie de la letra, pero manipulaba la verdad a su conveniencia con la misma facilidad con la que una persona saludable respiraba.

 

La música se extendió entre ellos. Las sombras danzando alrededor del rubio, mientras algunas se enredaban alrededor del hombro del pelinegro, calmándole. Ellas habían sido sus compañeras desde que era un bebé y eran la única constante en su vida que le agraba.

 

Observó detenidamente al de cabellos dorados, esperando ver… algo más.

 

Quizás realización u otra cosa.

 

Nada.

 

Absolutamente nada.

 

Lo que sea que el otro creía acerca de él estaba fijo en su mente. Ni siquiera veía la posibilidad…

 

Como sea. Elliot no iba a corregirlo. No tenía porque. Por primera vez reconocía que esa era una conversación que tenía que llevarse a cabo “entre adultos”, o inmortales.

 

De nuevo: como sea.

 

Perdiendo parte del miedo (porque este era un ser más poderoso de lo él podía imaginar, y mucho más experimentado y sabio) que le había sobrecogido al inicio de su encuentro, comenzó a caminar hacia el instrumento con paso firme. No estaba aquí para pelear o molestarle, así que no creía que esta conversación llevara a algo violento.

 

Ojos ámbar se levantaron a verle por un segundo cuando se encontró a pocos pasos del instrumento.

 

\- Le agradarías a **_Duma_**. Tendrían una larga conversación... si decir una palabra – comentó de paso el rubio sin dejar de mover sus manos por las teclas a pesar de continuar viendo a Elliot. - El silencio agradecería un nuevo guardián.

 

_“No me agrada mi voz, pero no significa que me agrade más el silencio”_ Señalo luego de pensarlo bien.

 

Como cualquier persona, él apreciaba el silencio y no le molestaba que se extendiera por largos periodos de tiempo. Sin embargo, en el mundo humano, incluso el silencio guardaba las señales inequívocas de vida. Una de sus peores pesadillas, después de todo, era estar atrapado en un lugar donde solo existía el silencio sin vida. El como había surgido dicha pesadilla era… algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar.

 

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, decidió tomar asiento en el escalón que se creaba por la elevación del sitio en que se encontraba el piano. Tomándose un tiempo para escuchar la música y ver bailar a las sombras a su alrededor. El tono no era lento y dramático, sino animado y melódico. Ahora que lo pensaba, iría bien con la música que ya se oía en el club.

 

_“Les agradas… pero las hieres. Te temen y te necesitan_ ”.

 

Señalo, sin molestarse en girarse a ver si el caído le había visto. En su mano, una sombra particularmente juguetona se enredaba en su palma y se movía al ritmo del piano, aparentemente decidiendo que Elliot era más interesante que el arcángel a unos metros a su derecha.

 

\- La mayor parte de lo que existe busca lo que le daña. La existencia en sí es masoquista en todos sus niveles – le escucho decir con un tono de burla, y un poco de resentimiento al fondo de su voz. Lo que fuera que le molestara no era asunto suyo, por lo que no preguntaría. - Las sombras no suelen responder tan bien a alguien con un halo.

 

_“Lo herede de mi madre_ ”.

 

Nuevamente el silencio.

 

\- Tú amigo ya debió terminar su llamada. Te sugiero salir de la ciudad más pronto que tarde, antes de que atraigas atención demasiado molesta – dismisivo y casi una orden. Por más que le gustaría no hacerle caso simplemente para molestarle, su deseo de dejar ese lugar no había disminuido en lo absoluto.

 

Dejando a la sombra abandonar su mano, cerró sus ojos y se concentro.

 

Volver a su cuerpo luego de  pasar por una repentina separación o proyección astral forzada nunca era sencillo. Tomaba todo su esfuerzo para concentrarse en el lazo que le ataba a su cuerpo, sin importar que tan cerca estuviera este. También era agotador.

 

Por ello es que al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en el mismo lugar, rodeado por las conversaciones de los clientes y la música de antes, sintió como si fuera un esfuerzo monumental el mero hecho de estar allí parado. Escaneando el lugar a través de sus gafas notó que Morningstar no estaba por ningún lugar.

 

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, dejando llegar a sus oídos el sonido de una cocina en pleno trabajo.

 

\- Bien, el mecánico llegara en 25 a 30 minutos dependiendo del trafico – la voz de Seymour fue más que bienvenida, y su visión fue un bálsamo que él no sabía que necesitaba. - Anote el numero de un lugar de comida rápida. Ahí me tome la libertad de pedir algo para comer mientras esperamos en el auto… ¿Sucede algo?

 

La preocupación de Sey le hizo sonreír ligeramente, trayendo a su pecho una calidez que necesitaba. Negando con su cabeza hizo un pequeño movimiento señalando hacia el publico a su alrededor y recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento a cambio.

 

Entonces ambos se pusieron en camino a la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces. Pasando al lado de la Lilim, quien parecía estar ocupada dando ordenes a dos camareras, Seymour se aseguro de darle las gracias y pedir disculpas por la escena en la entrada.

 

No les tomo más que cuatro minutos en abandonar el lugar y cruzar la calle en dirección a su auto. Sintiendo la mirada ámbar clavándose en él durante todo el trayecto. Solo cuando hubieron subido al auto y cerrado las puertas fue que Elliot se dejo caer contra el asiento, exhausto en varios niveles.

 

\- Esta bien, hermano. ¿Que sucedió mientras estaba al teléfono? Te ves como si hubieras entrenado con Mammoth por tres horas – Sey no levantó su voz, ni utilizo un tono exigente. Simplemente expresó su preocupación de manera calmada y esperó por su respuesta.

 

Reuniendo tanta energía como podía, señalo cuatro palabras.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Conocí a mi tío”._

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Seymour: mi headcanon para See-more. Nombre normando para las personas del pueblo de Saint-Maur en Normandía. Del latín maurus, "moro" o "africano del norte". 
> 
> *A-rab: es un insulto étnico de los Estados Unidos para referirse a personas de ascendencia u origen Árabe. Popularizada por Ray Stevens en su canción “Ahab the Arab” en 1962. Una variación de este es Ayrab.
> 
> *Brownie: de igual forma, insulto de 1940-1950 para referirse a personas de piel marrón.
> 
> *Taleb: apellido tomado de Nassim Nicholas Taleb (nacido en 1960 en el Líbano) es un ensayista, investigador y financiero libanés nacionalizado estadounidense. Es también miembro del Instituto de Ciencias Matemáticas de la Universidad de Nueva York. 
> 
> *Mi estimación para la llegada del mecánico es gracias a google maps (Ramírez Auto repair a Theater El Capitán).


End file.
